The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
In positron emission tomography (PET) imaging, a tracer agent is introduced into the patient, and the physical and bio-molecular properties of the agent cause it to concentrate at specific locations in the patient's body. The tracer emits positrons, resulting in an annihilation event occurs when the positron collides with an electron that produces two gamma rays (at 511 keV) traveling at substantially 180 degrees apart.
PET imaging systems use detectors positioned around the patient to detect coincidence pairs of gamma rays. A ring of detectors can be used in order to detect gamma rays coming from each angle. Thus, a PET scanner can be substantially cylindrical to be maximize the capture of the isotropic radiation. A PET scanner can be composed of several thousand individual crystals (e.g., Lutetium Orthosilicate (LYSO) or other scintillating crystal) which are arranged in two-dimensional scintillator arrays that are packaged in modules with photodetectors to measure the light pulses from respective scintillation events. For example, the light from respective elements of a scintillator crystal array can be shared among multiple photomultiplier tubes (PMTs) or can be detected by silicon photomultipliers (SiPMs) having a one-to-one correspondence with the elements of a scintillator crystal array.
To reconstruct the spatio-temporal distribution of the tracer via tomographic reconstruction principles, each detected event is characterized for its energy (i.e., amount of light generated), its location, and its timing. By detecting the two gamma rays, and drawing a line between their locations, i.e., the line-of-response (LOR), one can determine the likely location of the original disintegration. The timing information can also be used to determine a statistical distribution along the LOR for the annihilation based on a time-of-flight (TOF) information of the two gamma rays. By accumulating a large number of LORs, tomographic reconstruction can be performed to determine a volumetric image of the spatial distribution of radioactivity (e.g., tracer density) within the patient.
Single-photon emission computed tomography (SPECT) is similar to PET except a collimator is used to restrict the solid angle of gamma rays incident on the respective detector elements (e.g., the respective elements in the scintillator crystal array), making reconstruction possible using single gamma ray detection events as opposed to requiring coincidences to determine a LOR.
In addition to position information (e.g., the LOR) and timing information (e.g., the TOF), detectors in PET and SPECT systems can also acquire and use energy information in the image reconstruction process. However, energy measurements can deviate from an ideal linear response due to non-linearities in the measurement process and/or practical considerations related to, e.g., light/charge sharing among channels during a multi-channel gamma-ray detection (e.g., due to the gamma ray energy being absorbed in multiple detectors/channels as can happen due to Compton scattering). Accordingly, improved techniques are desired to correct energy measurements in pixelated gamma-ray detectors.